It is known to provide a gaming system which comprises a game controller arranged to randomly display several symbols from a predetermined set of symbols and to determine a game outcome such as a game win based on the displayed symbols. Such gaming systems may commonly be implemented as a stepping machine provided with reels with each reel carrying several symbols of the set, or a video machine wherein selected symbols are displayed on virtual reels on a graphical display device. Win outcomes can occur based on symbols appearing in one or more horizontal lines, diagonal lines, or any other predetermined way.
It is also known to award high paying prizes, referred to as jackpot prizes, which may be funded from a prize pool. Typically, a portion of a gaming machine's turnover is forwarded to a jackpot controller which maintains the prize pool.